A Thing Of The Past 2
by HeLLoKiTTy3
Summary: Dis iz da sequel 2 A Thing Of The Past. A new face crops up in Draco and Cho's relationship, which could lead to serious damage. Please R/R! Credit 2me sis who gave me both da plotz!
1. The Questioning

**Chapter 1 – The Questioning**

"Hey listen Cho, the Ministry needs you down here right now – there's a case that they want us to solve. Apparently, this Death-Eater is accused of putting the Imperius Curse on some muggle. Dumb fuck – in broad day light aswel. Got the muggle to slap his girlfriend…" Missy paused and sneezed. "Sorry, the ashes are getting to me. I'll see you at the Ministry in five seconds OK?" and her head disappeared from the fireplace.

            Cho Chang bustled upstairs, grabbed the nearest jacket she could find and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. She was greeted with a series of exasperated and tired "Hello"s as she dashed up to the Questioning Department on the 5th floor.

            It had been 6 years since Cho had left Hogwarts and took a job at the Ministry as an Auror.  She still had her long flowing hair and almond-shaped eyes. She had to decide between playing as Seeker on Stepney United Qudditch Team or being an Auror. She chose the second choice because her parents approved of it more, and because it was more of a well-paid job.

            She rapped on the door quietly and let herself in without a response. Inside, she saw Missy sitting behind a desk with a quill in her hand, doodling on a small piece of parchment. In the middle of the room stood a lonely looking chair. Missy looked up when she saw Cho. She smiled happily.

            "Alright Cho?" she asked as she patted a chair next to hers. Cho walked over and slumped down, getting out a parchment and quill.

            "Yeah I'm fine thanks. OK so –" Cho paused. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

            "Oh – nothing! This questioning should be fairly interesting…" Missy answered, still smiling slyly.

            At that very moment, another door on their left creaked open. In came two large wizards wearing brown robes, and holding another smaller looking wizard, with his head hung low, by the arms. The large wizards shoved the smaller wizard onto the lonely-looking chair and walked out quietly, nodding at Missy on their way out. Missy gave them a thumbs-up and turned to face the wizard on the chair. The wizard slowly lifted his head.

            Cho's jaw dropped.

            "We meet again Mr Malfoy" Missy implied seriously, but with a trace of amusement.

            Draco Malfoy turned to face Missy and sneered at her. However, he glanced at Cho then froze.

            "I bet you're happy to see Cho here now aren't you? OK let's get down to business….aah what's the date today? Oh yes – June 21st…." Missy mumbled to herself, her eyes darting at Draco very quickly.

            Cho shifted uncomfortably in her chair and avoided Draco's eyes. She cleared her throat and scrawled down the date onto her piece of parchment, just as Missy had done.

            "Mr Malfoy, we've had two witches coming up to the Ministry reporting a sighting of you putting the Imperius Curse on a muggle…do you deny that?" Missy asked.

            "No" Draco breathed simply.

            "OK then can I ask why you decided to do that?"

            "Because I felt like it OK?" Draco said, eyebrows raised.

            "No wizard is committed to use a curse on a _muggle_ just because they _felt like it_" Missy said, in her usual bitchy voice.

            "Well _I _do, OK?"

            Missy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as the door in which Cho entered banged open. A red-faced wizard had an urgent look on his face, staring avidly at Missy.

            "Miss Elliot, we need you quick! There's a bunch of house-elves charging around in the basement going on a strike! Apparently, Miss Hermione Granger is behind all of this!" the wizard announced rapidly.

            "Lord, I've always hated that girl!" Missy yelled furiously. Then she added to Cho "I'm really sorry Cho, you can handle him by yourself can't you? And if he doesn't answer any of your questions, give him a bit of this –" Missy pulled out a small bottle of violet coloured liquid.


	2. Veritaserum Does Wonders For Your Speech...

**Chapter 2 – Veritaserum Does Wonders for your Speech!**

****

            Cho took the bottle reluctantly and stared after Missy, as she disappeared behind the door with the wizard.

            A long awkward silence took place.

            _OK, be professional, Cho.__ It's all a thing of the past….act as though nothing EVER happened_,  Cho thought desperately to herself.

            "Too scared to even talk, Chang?" Draco sneered.

            Cho winced. _Just say SOMETHING at least Cho!_ she thought.

            "R-right. Um…" Cho cleared her throat. "W-why did you put the er - er the Imperius Curse on the muggle?"

            "Hadn't we gone through all of this already?" Draco said coolly.

            'He's right' Cho thought. _He's right AGAIN._

            "OK – but you didn't even answer the question properly. _Why did you place the curse on the muggle?" Cho said more confidently._

            "Because I fucking FELT like it!" Draco yelled angrily.

            "I'm sorry but that is not a good enough reason!" Cho yelled back. "I'm giving you one more chance – Malfoy -" Cho glared at Draco. "- before I feed you the Veritaserum" she held up the small bottle in her hand which was shaking with anger. "Why – did – you – put – the – curse – on – the – muggle?" Cho said through gritted teeth, very slowly.

            However, Draco did not answer.

            "Right well – you asked for it" Cho said seriously, standing up and pulling her wand from her pocket. She pointed it at Draco and muttered "Ropindulus!"

            Suddenly, a dozen strong ropes snapped from behind Draco's chair and tied him tightly against his chair. Draco twisted and turned but the ropes were too tight. He glared furiously at Cho who was walking gingerly towards him, holding the Veritaserum.

            "M-Malfoy" Cho struggled to say. "I have total control of you – so don't try to act clever OK?"

            "I wasn't" Draco muttered quietly, his eyes following her every move.

            Cho struggled to find a way to feed the Veritaserum to him. Would he be helpful and open his mouth freely, or would Cho have to squeeze his cheeks together in order for her to get the Veritaserum into his mouth?

            "Right – uh, open wide" Cho mumbled awkwardly, holding the un-capped Veritaserum in a slightly shaking hand.

            Draco simply stared at her. Then he laughed openly in her face.

            "You wouldn't dare, Chang" Draco whispered.

            "Wouldn't I?" Cho breathed.

            "I'll say things you wished you never heard…"

            Cho paused. 

            _He's just mocking me. This is your JOB, Cho. You're not going to stop just because some ex-boyfriend's giving you some noble words…_

            "Well I'm ready. Open – wide"

            "Free me first" Draco ordered calmly.

            Cho hesitated, and then pulled out her wand reluctantly from her pocket.

            "Freedakorse" Cho muttered, not breaking the stare between her and Draco. Before the ropes had barely snapped out of sight, Cho grabbed Draco by the wrist with her free hand. The other was holding the bottle.

            "Now, open wide" Cho said for the third time.

Draco obeyed (which was a very rare sight) and Cho poured all the quantities of the Veritaserum. Draco swallowed with slight difficulty as Cho was watching him carefully. She Accio-ed her chair and pulled it close to Draco's.

"I'm ready" Draco hissed.

Cho was slightly wary of the loss of the ropes, so she asked,

"Do you want to jump from your chair and escape?"

"No" Draco said evenly. "I want to stay here and talk"

Cho was satisfied and so she asked another question.

"OK then – why did you put the Imperius Charm on the muggle?"

"June 21st" Draco answered shortly. "It was the day you and I broke up. Today, 8 years ago, we broke up"

"But what has June 21st got to do with all of this?" Cho said with a dry mouth.

"Well – I was jealous of the lad that was going out with his girlfriend of course. I'm jealous with anyone who's found love, and is _in_ love" Draco replied quite happily.

Cho didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, searching for things to say. She scratched her head and looked down at the floor.

She felt a cold finger being placed on her chin, which forced her head up to face Draco. He didn't let his finger go from Cho's chin – in fact; he started to stroke her cheek which made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I still love you, Cho"


	3. Cho's Answer

**Chapter 3 – Cho's answer**

_Is he telling the truth? Cho thought wildly. __Of COURSE he's telling the truth, the Veritaserum shouldn't have worn off that quickly yet!'_

Cho was staring deep into Draco's strangely - sparkly blue eyes, not knowing what else to say.

"Do _you?" Draco whispered suddenly._

"Do I – what?" Cho said.

"Do you love me too? Still?" There was a trace of hope in his voice. 

Cho hadn't thought of this yet. Does she? Does she still love Draco Malfoy, the guy who "put" her in a coma eight years ago and STILL didn't feel any sympathy? She had spent all eight years trying to forget all about him, and their history. She even tried the Renajuice Potion – a potion to rid all your feelings from an individual – but still, that didn't seem to work. Draco's question was the hardest question she had ever come across in her life. She couldn't just think and come up with the answer in two seconds. She needed time – a lot of time – to think.

"Do you still love me Cho?" Draco added again, more desperately.

Cho hesitated.

"Look – I thought you didn't love me? I came out of the coma to find you kind of pissed off with me…I thought you was still angry at me about what happened – happened eight years ago…?" 

Draco's face suddenly switched from being serious to being relaxed. He then gave a small grin and shook his head lightly.

"Oh I'm – I'm so stupid…" he began. He gave a small chuckle which made Cho melt. 

'THIS is the Draco I knew 8 years ago…" she thought happily to herself. 

He took Cho's hands and started again. 

"I took the Renajuice Potion….I'm so sorry….It was just that – I came to visit you when you were in a coma and I ran into your friends and Pothead. They were giving me a lot of stress about how bad I was treating you – and how I hurt you -" Draco had a guilty look on his face. "My emotions just ran high and I went and washed away all the feelings I had for you…."

Cho stared at Draco in awe. She couldn't believe her ears. So there was actually a REASON why Draco had been acting like a dickhead when she'd woken up?

"So….so all those nasty things you said to me when I'd woken up….it was all from the Renajuice Potion?" Cho asked quietly.

"That's right" Draco still hadn't got Cho's answer to his question, so he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Cho looked at the ground, her face screwed up in concentration. She tried to remember what else happened 8 years ago.

"Look Cho – I don't know if you still love me or not….I – I tried to talk to you in the library when you'd come out the coma –" another guilty look shone upon his face. "- but you just walked away…." Draco mumbled, avoiding Cho's eyes.

A look as though something had just dawned on her was appearing on Cho's face.

"Oooh!" she gasped. "After what happened in the Hospital Wing, I thought _you_ didn't love me anymore! So – when you approached me in the library, I didn't want to hear all your drawling or sneering so I walked away! Oh man….Draco….I'm _so_ sorry…." 

Tears started forming in Cho's eyes and she hugged Draco tightly.

"I love you too Draco" she whispered in his ear softly. 


	4. The Last Verdict

**Chapter 4 – The Last Verdict**

Who'd've thought, Cho Chang, the pretty and popular ex-Ravenclaw Seeker would be here, in a small intimidating room, telling Draco Malfoy, the snobby ex-Slytherin, that she loved him? What was even more unbelievable was that they had found each other again, after 8 years of disconnection – and still – they loved each other. (awwww!)

Cho leaned closer for a fierce kiss. Who could blame them? They had loved and lost, and now they've found each other again. The kiss lasted for quite a while – they had to make up for 8 years of loss kisses! Cho leapt from her own chair and onto Draco's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands were on her waist. 

After a couple of minutes that went by like seconds, they pulled away. 

"I can't believe I'm here with you – now" Cho whispered softly, touching his neck affectionately.

Draco shrugged.

"Who'd've thought?" he replied gently, and kissed Cho on the lips one more time.

Then, they heard soft footsteps in the distance, coming closer and closer behind the door in which Missy disappeared from. Cho stared at Draco with a widened expression, and then glanced back at the door. She quickly jumped from Draco's lap and dashed behind the desk where she Accio-ed her chair again, and sat down quietly. She glanced at Draco quickly who mouthed "I love you". Cho smiled.

The door banged open and in came Missy with an angry look on her face. Her hair was messed up and her face was red. However, she ignored her own appearance and sat back down next to Cho. 

"So" Missy began lightly. "What did you find out, Cho?"

"Erm – yes I – I found out the reason why he put the Imperius Curse on the muggle" Cho mumbled, fumbling with her quill.

"And…?"

"And…." Cho looked up at Draco with a would-be  angry look on his face. "and he's free to go"

"He's WHAT?"

"He's free to go" Cho repeated firmly.

"But – but why? What was his reason?"

Cho dreaded this question. She took a deep breath, flicked her long hair back and stared once more at Draco.

"He said he was – he said he WASN'T putting the Imperius Curse on the muggle….that he just so happened to have his wand pointing the muggle's w-way – just when he was slapping his girlfriend….." Cho stammered, now fiddling with her quill.

Missy stared, open-mouthed at Cho, then at Draco, and back at Cho again.

"Then why did he say he didn't deny the fact that he DID put the Curse on him?" Missy half-shouted, outraged.

"For a bit of fun" Draco suddenly butted in. He smirked at Missy.

'Had the Veritaserum worn off that quickly?' Cho thought.

"FUN?" Missy repeated, bewildered. (I know "fun" is a bit of a lame reason, but hey I needed an excuse!!)

"Yeah – fun"

Missy gaped at Cho, and gave her a look as if to say "Can you believe the NERVE of that guy?"

"Listen – the end of the line is that Dra – uh, Malfoy's free now. He's cleared. Good day Mr Malfoy" Cho announced, turning to Draco.

Draco arose from his seat, nodded at Cho, and walked out freely.

Cho carried on scribbling notes down onto her parchment as though nothing had happened. Missy stared incredulously at Cho.

"You freed him on purpose didn't you?" Missy asked quietly. Cho still didn't look up from her parchment.

"Why would I do such a thing, Missy?"

"Because you still love him, that's why!" Missy shot back.

"No I don't! It's the past now….why would I want to go around chasing him again? And after what he did to me back then? Honestly Missy – I'm not THAT stupid" Cho said defensively, although she felt a stab of guilt.

 "OK – but if I find out that you two are going out….you're in trouble, girly" Missy said, getting up from her seat.

"OK. Good day Miss Elliot" Cho replied with a sly smile.


	5. Meeting Millie

**Chapter 5 – Meeting Millie**

Cho woke up to a very sunny start the very next day. She was off work so it was a natural instinct for her and her little sister, Millie, to spend quality time together. Millie was 11 and was going to start her first year at Hogwarts in September. She had inherited Cho's eyes, but had not inherited her Quidditch talent, as she was a very bad flyer.

Cho loved being in Millie's presence. They did little sister-ly things together; going out shopping, doing make-overs and talking about boys. Cho truly loved her sister, and couldn't ask for a better one. Millie was currently living with her parents, but always came to visit Cho every Mondays at about 11am.

Cho was slumped on the sofa watching morning television programmes when she heard some coughing in the fireplace. She looked over and grinned happily as the form of Millie appeared. Cho rushed over and dusted off all the ashes from Millie's shirt. 

"How are ya, sis?" Cho asked casually, giving her little sister a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. I went shopping in Diagon Alley with mum yesterday for my new wand!" Millie squeaked, taking a place next to Cho on the sofa.

"Really? What was - ?"

Cho jumped as she and Millie heard a crack from somewhere, and Draco Malfoy appeared in front of them in smooth green robes.

Millie looked at him weirdly as if to say "Sorry dude – I think you've got the wrong house". She looked over at Cho, expecting her to look the same, but Cho smirked slyly.

"What're you doing here, Mr Malfoy?" Cho said mockingly.

"To see my girlfriend I haven't seen in 8 years!" Draco answered as he pulled Cho up from the sofa and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Millie cleared her throat.

"Who are _you? Aren't you that guy that went out with Cho AGES ago, and broke her heart?" she asked, perplexed._

Draco looked as though he had only realized she were there.

"Yeah I am" he answered simply.

Cho looked from Millie to Draco, to whom she was still clinging onto.

"Millie – Draco, Draco – Millie" Cho said, waving her hand about.

"Oh I'm sorry – are you two dating again?" Millie asked, smiling happily.

Cho grinned and laughed at her little sister's confusion. 

"Yes Millie we are!"

"Erm – do you want me to go?" Millie asked politely. "I'll go if you want me to"

"No, don't be ridiculous! We'll all have fun together! Won't we?" Cho added, looking up at Draco. He sort of surveyed Millie, as if he could read her personality off her face.

"Er – sure we can…." He mumbled.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

            "And Robinson did a superb swerve and just managed to dodge the Bludger and he sped up his broom to try and catch the Snitch…. And he caught it! That is how England won the Quidditch World Cup…."

            Cho, Draco and Millie were sat at a table in a casual café in Diagon Alley, sipping Butterbeer.

            "Wow really?" Millie gasped, amazed.

            "Yep. Can you fly?" Draco asked, with Cho resting her head on his shoulder.

            "No, I'm a really bad flier. I want to be really good at Quidditch because I'm the only one in my family who's bad at it" Millie answered, going red and drinking her Butterbeer quickly.

            "Oh don't worry. They give Quidditch lessons at Hogwarts, and you could always try out for your house team" Draco assured her kindly.

            Millie's face lit up.

            "Yeah, I want to play for Ravenclaw. I want to be Seeker, just like Cho!" Millie said, staring at Cho with admiration. "Well – I hope I'll get in Ravenclaw anyway! Nearly the whole family's been in Ravenclaw. We got a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors here and there, but there was only one Slytherin in our family tree. She's our Great Grandmother" Cho shuddered at the mention of her Great Grandmother. "She's dead now. Me and Cho's seen a picture of her, and Cho reckons I look like her!" 

            Millie was nearly breathless, but a look of interest scarred Draco's face.

            "Oh – really? Slytherin's really not that bad. It's where you belong, and where you feel most comfortable in. It's great. But obviously you'll get a few looks of disgust because once you're a Slytherin…. You'll die a Slytherin –"

            "Draco! Don't scare her!" Cho yelled, punching him quite harder than she was meaning to.

            "_What? I'm simply telling her about Slytherin! But I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Draco said hastily, nuzzling her neck._

            Millie rolled her eyes and decided to look outside through the window.


	6. Millie's Letter

            **Chapter 6 – Millie's Letter**

            "You know, Draco, you _really_ didn't have to see me off at the Hogwarts Express with Cho. You said you was busy with stuff, you should've just stayed at home - being busy with stuff" Millie said, holding Cho's hand while Draco was pushing her trolley. All three of them were on Platform 9 3/4, looking through the clear windows of the Express, trying to find an empty compartment.

            "Is that a hint that you don't want me here?" Draco asked with a sarcastic smile.

            "No! I just didn't want to make you think that I dragged you here with me!" Millie squeaked, shaking her head hastily.

            "Right! There's an empty compartment in there, up you go Millie!" Cho yelled, helping here sister up the steps. "Here… Careful, mind the step….." 

            Millie got into the empty compartment while Draco went to put the trunk at the very end of the Express, where all the trunks were kept.

            "Listen, Millie. I want you to have a great time at Hogwarts, OK? Don't let anyone bully you. Concentrate, focus and do your very best, OK? And I want an owl from you every week, is that clear?" Cho said clearly and slowly, with a very worried look on her face. She was holding both of Millie's hands rather tightly than Millie would've liked. "Send me an owl before you get into bed tonight, OK? Tell me about everything. And don't worry; you'll make LOTS of new friends. Take loadsa care of yourself, alright?"

            "Give her a break, Cho! She'll be fine!" Draco said heavily as he stumbled in their compartment.

            "I just care for her! That's all! I'm not worried!" Cho said, although she had a very anxious look on her face.

            Draco sighed and then turned to Millie. 

            "Take good care of yourself. Remember the three rules for Hogwarts: Get pissed, get high – OW!"

            Cho had undoubtedly punched Draco rather hard on the arm again.

            The whistle blew from somewhere over the many hurried heads that were squashed into the platform. Cho kissed Millie very hurriedly and was pulled off the Express by Draco's strong grip. They were both still holding hands – Cho's grip was rather stronger than she intended it to be – and were smiling and waving at Millie as the Express began to move. Cho was nearly crying, but held it in defiantly. She blew one last kiss at Millie before the Express picked up speed and disappeared out of the Platform.

            "I'm going to miss her" Cho whispered croakily, the minute the Express was absolutely out of sight.

            "She'll be fine. Trust me" Draco assured her, now with his arm around her.

            Cho looked up and forced a smile. 

            "Yeah…Yeah she will be"

            They were both very silent throughout the journey back to Cho's apartment. The minute Cho had barely even opened her front door, she ran to the window, and stared out onto the continuous skies. Draco heaved a sigh and walked over to her and massaged her shoulders.

            "Cho, don't you think you're being a _bit_ obsessive?" he said, quite cautiously, as though Cho was about to pounce on him any second. "Cho, I've told you many, _many_ times before, and she'll be _fine_!"

            Cho turned around and stared into Draco's sparkling eyes. She could see it in his eyes that he was right. Cho WAS being obsessive and she should quit it before it gets out of control.

            "You're so right, Draco. Sorry, it's just that I really care for her, and if anything – _anything_ – happens to her…." Cho opened and closed her mouth, searching for the right word. She evidently failed and continued to stare at the skies.

            Draco walked slowly towards the sofa, dragging his feet, and slumped down. He was obviously a bit pissed off because all Cho could talk about was Millie. Sure Draco liked Millie, but it was getting way out of hand. Cho had probably sensed that Draco was getting tired of her moaning, because she'd walked gingerly towards the sofa, and placed herself carefully next to Draco. She rested her head on his shoulders and apologized.

            "You don't have to apologize. You only care for her, that's just natural" Draco said. Something in his voice made Cho think that he didn't really mean that at all.

            They continued to rest on the sofa until they both fell asleep. They were woken up hours later when a small and fluffy owl had dropped a pink envelope onto Cho's chest. She grabbed it quickly and tore it open. 

_Dear Cho (and Draco, if you're there)  Cho read aloud, which then woke Draco up. _

            _I'm absolutely fine at Hogwarts, there's no need to worry about me OK? It's brilliant here; I didn't know it'll be this big. The moving staircases really freak me out – especially because of what happened to you ages ago, Cho. I run up them as quickly as possible._

_            Please write back to me tonight. I need _Cocoa___ to send a letter off to mum and dad tomorrow. I promised them that I would write to them before I write to you! Let's just keep that between us OK?_

_            Hope you and Draco are fine. Don't worry about me too much!_

_            Truckloads of love,_

_            Millie x x x _

_            P.S. I hope you're proud of me, Draco – I'm in Slytherin!!'_


End file.
